Gara-gara peran
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit
Summary: Sang Pengarang dibuat pusing karena protes dari Naruto, Kenshin, Ichigo dan Kira Yamato.. Bagaimana ceritanya? Sumpah ! gak pinter buat Summary ! T T


Rated : K+ (seharusnya Semi T #plak)

Chara : Campur-campur (lo kira ES Cendol !)

Genre : Humor/Parody

Warning : OOC, bahasa minta di gampar, abal banget, bukan Fanfic banget, Tidak Mengandung EYD , agak dewasa(?), garing, and ONESHOT !

Summary : Sang Pengarang dibuat pusing karena protes dari Naruto, Kenshin, Ichigo dan Kira Yamato.. Bagaimana ceritanya? Sumpah ! gak pinter buat Summary ! T^T

**GARA-GARA PERAN  
**

**by  
**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, **Sang Pengarang Komik** tengah membuat ilustarsi Anime terbarunya diruangan yang sangat penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Tangannya terlihat cekatan sekali dalam menggambar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membanting pintu ruangan si pengarang hingga membuat gambarannya berantakan. Ternyata **Kenshin** dari Anime '**Samurai X**' lah yang melakukannya.

**Sang Pengarang**: "Hei ! apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat! Gambarku jadi jelek begini !"

**Kenshin** : "Gak penting! Gue minta peran gue diganti!"

**Sang Pengarang**: "Hah? Maksudnya?" *sang pengarang tampak kebingungan*

**Kenshin** : "Gue gak mau main peran di '**Samurai X**' lagi"

**Sang Pengarang**: "Ke-kenapa?"

**Kenshin** : "Bosen gue main di zaman sebelum Edo gitu. Gak ada listrik, TV, AC, kulkas.. Cape deh~~ ! "

**Sang Pengarang**: "Namanya juga zaman sebelum Edo, belum ada teknologi-teknologi seperti itu." *membela diri*

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah **Ichigo** dan **Rukia** dari Anime '**Bleach**'…

**Sang Pengarang**: "Hei Ichigo, matamu kenapa? Sayu begitu.."

**Ichigo** : " Ini semua salahmu! Setiap malam aku harus bangun dari tidurku untuk membasmi para Hollow."

**Sang Pengarang**: " Tugasmu kan memang seperti itu!" *agak membentak*

**Ichigo** : "Tidak mau! pokoknya aku mau ganti peran.!"

Tiba-tiba, datang lagi **Naruto** dan **Hinata** dari Anime '**Naruto**', lalu **Kira Yamato** dan **Lacus Clyne** dari Anime '**Gundam Seed Destiny**'….

**Sang Pengarang**: "Haaah! Apalagi sekarang…"

**Naruto** : "Bapak pengarang, eke' mau protes.."

**Sang Pengarang:** "Biar ku tebak, pasti ingin ganti peran juga?" *Sang Pengarang mulai naik pitam*

**Kira** : "Benar Pak, kok bisa tahu?" *muka tanpa dosa*

**Sang Pengarang**: "Ichigo dan Kenshin juga tengah melakukan protes itu ! Memangnya apa masalah kalian berdua?"

**Naruto** : "Eke' gak suka dengan peran saya disana. Kerjaannya ujian-ujian melulu..

Mana Eke' harus mengejar- ngejar **Sasuke** lagi, memangnya saya Yaoi apa…"

(**Sasuke di dalam buku Komik**…)

**Sasuke** : "Iiihhh jijay bajay deh.. Memangnya eke' seneng apa you ngejer-ngejer eke'! Please deh ciiinnn.. gak penting tau gak !"

**Hinata** : "Aku juga gak mau acting bareng Naruto.. Setiap kali ketemu dia aku harus berpura-pura pingsan dan mimisan..

Alay banget tau gak! Apalagi Naruto bukan pria sejati, banci booo~"

**Rukia** dan **Lacus Clyne**: "Yaaaaeelaaaah.. dia ketularan Naruto juga.. cape dech~~!"

**Sang Pengarang **: "OK tenang-tenang.. Kalau kamu Kira? Kenapa Kamu ingin pindah peran dari '**Gundam**'?"

**Kira Yamato** : "Gue capek setiap hari harus mengendalikan robot untuk mengalahkan musuh..

Tangan gue harus menekan tombol- tombol bagian robot untuk menjatuhkan mereka..

Liat akibatnya ! jari-jari gue jadi cenat cenut begini"

**Lacus Clyne** : "Bang-Bang, Abang penggemar SM*SH yah? Hahaha" *maksud*

**Kira Yamato** : "Gue gak mau tau ! pokoknya gue mau ganti peran.. di sana kan gak ada tukang pijet tau.."

**Naruto** : "Telpon aja 14045 !"

**Kira, Kenshin, Ichigo** dan **Pengarang** : "ITU SIH BUAT PESAN MAKANAN DI McD BODOOOH !"

**Kenshin ** : "Gue juga gak mau tau ! Di sana kalau mandi harus pergi ke Kali (info: itu adalah sejenis sungai kecil ).. memangnya gue Siti Aisah apa!"

**Ichigo** : "Aku juga tak mau setiap malam harus bangun karena hollow. Aku kan tengah mimpi indah…"

**Rukia ** : "Iya, sampai-sampai aku pernah melihat dia sedang mimpi Basaah…"

*waduuh, semi M nih ! XD #PLAK! *

**Semuanya** : "AAPPPAAAAA!"

**Ichigo ** : "A-apa maksudmu Rukia? Te-teman-teman itu semua tidak benar! Tidak benar!" *membela diri*

**Sang Pengarang, Naruto, Kira dan Kenshin **langsung mundur 5 langkah dari hadapan** Ichigo…**

**Ichigo** : "Heii, teman-teman…" *keringat dingin*

**Hinata** : "Memangnya seperti apa mimpi basah Ichigo?" *muka pengen tau*

**Rukia** : "Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat, tetapi setahu ku ia tengah memeluk gulingnya dan mendesah sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Orihime…"

Lagi-lagi** Sang Pengarang, Naruto, Kira **dan** Kenshin **langsung melangkah mundur lagi dari hadapan** Ichigo **dengan tatapan tak percaya..

**Sang Pengarang** : "Tak kusangka ! Ichigo…" *melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan seram*

**Ichigo** : " Hei, jangan melihat ku seperti itu.." *bingung sekaligus ketakutan*

**(Para penggemar 'Bleach' lewat : Kyaaaa! Kak Ichigo MESUM! . )**

**Naruto** : "Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu pak pengarang?""

**Sang Pengarang** : "Hmmm..bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan penarikan lotre?

**Ichigo, Naruto, Kira dan Kenshin** : "Penarikan Lotre?!"

**Sang Pengarang** : "Benar, didalam alat penarikan lotre ini ada 4 bola dengan masing-masing warna. Ada warna merah, kuning, hijau, dan

biru. Masing-masing warna mewakili Anime yang akan kalian perankan.. jadi, silahkan bergiliran menarik lotrenya…"

Yang memulai pertama adalah** Kenshin, **diikuti oleh** Ichigo, **kemudian** Naruto **dan yang terakhir** Kira Yamato..**

**Sang Pengarang** : "Baiklah, masing-masing orang sudah mengambil bola pilihannya sendiri.. dan sekarang aku akan menyebutkan nama Anime dari masing-masing warna…

***Merah : samurai x**

***Kuning: Naruto**

***Hijau : Bleach**

***Biru : Gundam Seed Destiny.. **Silahkan dilihat**!**

**Kenshin** : "Asiik! Gue maen di Anime 'Bleach'.."

**Rukia** : "Yaelaah.. sama-sama satu peran dengan orang tua lagi.. gue kan sukanya yang brondong…" *brondong jagung maksudnya?*

**Naruto** : "Waaw! Dapet peran di 'Gundam'.. bakal maen di luar angkasa nih.. Bye bye Sasuke~~!"

**Kira ** : "Jiaahh… kenapa gue harus maen di 'Samurai X'?! Males banget deh gak ada teknologi terbaru. Tapi ga apa-apa deh, yang penting gue gak

pegel-pegel lagi.. kan ada tukang pijetnya.. hahaha"

**Ichigo ** : "Yes! Aku men di 'Naruto'. Berarti peran pasanganku dengan Hinata-chan dong~"

**Hinata** : "(didalam hatinya) asik! Aku akan berpasangan dengan Kak Ichigo. Akhirnya aku berpasangan dengan lelaki sesungguhnya"

**Ichigo ** : (sambil melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan nakal) " Hai Hinata~~"

**Naruto** : "Hei, jangan merebut Hinata eke` !" *sambil melemparkan shuriken dan kunai kearah Ichigo*

**Lacus Clyne **: "Aa-Kira, jangan selingkuh ya disana.."

**Kira Yamato** : *sambil menggenggam tangan Lacus Clyne* "Tenang aja ya honey, Aa gak akan selingkuh kok disana.."

**Rukia dan Hinata** : "Huuwaaa romantisnya~~!"

**Sang Pengarang** : "Baiklah, masalah kalian sudah terselesaikan dan kalian telah mendapatkan peran yang kalian inginkan. Jadi, silahkan kalian angkat kaki dari sini karena ilustrasi Anime terbaruku harus kumpulkan besok. GET OUT!"

**Para Sponsor** : "Huuuu sok Bule!"

4 Minggu kemudian….

**Kenshin, Ichigo, Naruto dan Kira Yamato **: "Bapak Pengarang! Kami minta peran kami diganti lagi!"

**Sang Pengarang** : "Celaka! Aku harus kabur!" *lompat dari jendela lantai 5*

_Bruuuk_! "Aaww.. punggungku! "

~**Owari**~

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaah~~

Gimana? jelek banget kan?

sebenrnya saya gak mau posting ini, tapi Fanfic ini udah saya buat dari kelas 3 SMP..

Bahkan kalau menurut saya ini tidak pantas disebut FANFIC =_=

tetep mau RnR?


End file.
